With development of information technologies, importance of information security attracts increasing attention. In a conventional information system, information such as a key or an authorization message is stored in a disk, but the disk is easy to be damaged. Consequently, security of this method is low. Therefore, in an existing information system, in addition to a flash memory (flash) and a processor, a security chip is added to protect system security. Refer to FIG. 1.
The security chip has functions such as reliability authentication, user identity authentication, and digital signature, and may be used to prevent unauthorized software modification. The security chip is a lowest security verification level for an information system. An intruder may crack the information system only after cracking the security chip. Therefore, the security chip provides a trusted basis for the entire information system.
However, all security management tasks in the existing information system are implemented by the security chip. Therefore, a security chip needs to be purchased to implement security information configuration for the information system; however, purchasing a security chip increases costs of an information system. In addition, when the security information configuration is being performed, three pieces of hardware need to be configured: the flash memory, the security chip, and the processor. Consequently, a security information configuration process is relatively complex. In addition, because the external security chip and the processor are connected by using the Ethernet, the connection between the security chip and the processor may have security vulnerability, and the information system may still be cracked by the intruder.